The present invention relates to gathering device information on a network, and more particularly, to a system, method, and computer program product for gathering device information to identify potential risks in a network environment.
As network, and particularly storage area network (SAN), fabrics increase in complexity, it often occurs that multiple switch code-streams and even diverse network devices may coexist in the same fabric. Some legacy switch products are not supported as code-streams move forward requiring network administrators and/or administrator teams to track, monitor, and update equipment at different paces. The co-existence of multiple code-streams in the same network fabric, increases the probability that problems will be encountered as host to target communication may traverse multiple devices, code paths, and network switch products. With complex network environments, it becomes extremely difficult for users to understand and plan for defects and the impact that defects will have on the network environment and network performance.